Arena/Gallery
This is the gallery for Arena. General HowtoPlayBattlez1.jpg|Scoring points HowtoPlayBattlez2.jpg|Scoring zones HowtoPlayArena3.png|Leaderboard and ranks HowtoPlayBattlez4New.jpg|League promotions HowtoPlayArena5.png|Arena Seasons Arena Lawn.png|Arena lawn ArenaDialogue1.png|Dialogue (1) ArenaDialogue2.png|Dialogue (2) ArenaDialogue3.png|Dialogue (3) ArenaDialogue4.png|Dialogue (4) LockedBattlez.jpg|A message prompting the player that they need at least six more plants to play Arena NeedsInternettoArena.png|A message prompting the player that they do not have an internet connection to play Arena Arena Disconnected (7.5.1 Update).png|The player receiving a message when they try to play Arena without an internet connection (after the 7.5.1 update) Battlez Disconnected 2.png|The player receiving a message when they win or lose a match without an internet connection BattlezInGame.jpg|Gameplay 3DA498E7-14F0-466A-87A2-D490BA6E7212.png|The game signaling the ‘Final Wave’... WinnerResult.jpg|A player winning an Arena match ResultLose.jpg|A player losing an Arena match Battlez Network Data Issue 2.png|Network Data Issue message NetworkDataIssueBattlez.jpg|Another Network Data Issue message ChanceofSavingyouStreak.jpg|A chance to save your reward streak RevivedWinningStreak.jpg|Successful to revive your reward streak Your streak was rest.png|Failure to revive your reward streak BattlezIcon.png|HD version of Arena "world" image Screenshot 2018-03-3-20-03-29-366.jpeg|A player getting to the Wood League BrickLeagueEarned.jpg|A player getting to the Brick League demoted.PNG|A player demoting to Brick League Screenshot_2018-03-27-21-01-59-254.jpeg|A player getting to the Iron League RemainedIronLeague.jpg|A player remains in Iron League Screenshot_2018-04-03-21-00-42-373.jpeg|A player getting to the Bronze League Leveling Down to Bronze League.png|A player demoting to Bronze League Sliver.PNG|A player getting to the Silver League Remind Sliver League.PNG|A player remains in Silver League Gold League.PNG|A player getting to the Gold League Gold Remain.PNG|A player remains in Gold League DemotedG.PNG|A player demoting to Gold League JadePromotion.png|A player getting to the Jade League Arena Tournament Expired Notice.png|A message prompting the player that the current tournament has expired 29214350 1980856692176644 7683826385239932928 o-1-.jpg|Gauntlet advertisement Pvz-pvp-keyart-1920x1080-b.png|Official art BattlezError.png|Arena not working properly. Screenshot_20180314-160138.png|Choosing an avatar Screenshot_20180314-160144.png|The player being welcomed to Arena Screenshot_2018-05-18-07-29-00.png|The lawn, as seen in Electric Currant's Garden Party Tournament Battlez NotProperly Working.png|Arena not working properly ; other players not showed up. IMG_20180524_080444_646.jpg|The lawn, as seen in Electric Blueberry's Brainstorm Tournament Screenshot 2018-05-22-22-01-25.png|Leaderboard glitch Arena Maintenance.PNG|Arena during maintenance Battlez New Battlez Update Notice.jpg|The player being prompted to update the game in order to use Arena Gggu.jpg|New avatars introduced in the 7.1.2 Update Screenshot_20190403_031618.png|Major changes coming to Arena 4-30-19B BattlezSeasonz.png|An advertisement of Arena Seasons Seasons_Icon.png|Seasons Icon Boosted Winstreak Ad.png|Boosted Winstreak advertisement Textures ATLASES_UI_JOUST_1536_00_PTX.png|Various sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUST_HOWTOPLAY_1536_00_PTX.png|"How-to-Play" pictures ATLASES_UI_JOUST_ICICLES_1536_00_PTX.png|Adventure mode and Arena rift sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUST_ICONS_1536_00_PTX.png|Crown and gauntlet sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUST_LEADERBOARD_1536_00_PTX.png|Leaderboard sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUST_MATCHRESULT_1536_00_PTX.png|Victory and loss sprites in various languages (English, French, Spanish, German, Italian, and Brazilian Portuguese) ATLASES_UI_JOUST_METER_1536_00_PTX.png|Score indicator sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUST_WINSTREAK_1536_00_PTX.png|Streak rewards sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUSTMATCHMADE_1536_00_PTX.png|Versus screen sprites ATLASES_UI_JOUSTTOURNAMENTRESULT_1536_00_PTX.png|League promotion/demotion icon sprites ATLASES_UI_LEAGUES_1536_00_PTX.png|Trophy sprites (Note the diamond trophy sprite) ATLASES_DELAYLOAD_BACKGROUND_JOUST_SCORINGZONE_1536_00_PTX.png|Score banner sprites ATLASES_UI_UNIVERSE_LOCK_1536_00_PTX.png|Lock sprites ATLASES_DELAYLOAD_BACKGROUND_JOUST_1536_00_PTX.png|Lawn Texture ATLASES_UI_AVATARS_1536_00_PTX.png|Avatars Old BattlezDialogue1.jpg|Dialogue (1) BattlezDialogue2.jpg|Dialogue (2) BattlezDialogue3.jpg|Dialogue (3) BattlezDialogue4.jpg|Dialogue (4) HowtoPlayBattlez3.jpg|Leaderboard and ranks (pre 7.5.1) HowtoPlayBattlez5.jpg|Arena Seasons (pre 7.5.1) HowtoPlayBattlez4.jpg|League promotions (pre 7.3.1) BattlezAd.jpg|An advertisement of Arena BattlezAd2.jpg|An advertisement of Arena BattlezUnlockedAd.jpg|An advertisement of Arena unlocked NeedsInternettoBattlez.jpg|A message prompting the player that they do not have an internet connection to play Arena BattlezDisconnected.jpg|The player receiving a message when they try to play Arena without an internet connection (before the 7.5.1 update) BattlezMaintenance.jpg|Arena during maintenance Tournament list GoldBloomsGardenPartyTournament.jpg|Gold Bloom's Garden Party Tournament (3/14/2018-3/20/2018) CaulipowersEscalatingTournament.jpg|Caulipower's Escalating Tournament (3/21/2018-3/27/2018) DandelionsBrainstormTournament.jpg|Dandelion's Brainstorm Tournament (3/28/2018-4/3/2018) PowerLilysGardenPartyTournament.jpg|Power Lily's Garden Party Tournament (4/4/2018-4/10/2018) Screenshot_2018-04-10-16-11-45-947.jpeg|Wasabi Whip's Blitz Tournament (4/10/2018-4/17/2018) Explode-o-Nut's All-Out Tournament.png|Explode-o-nut's All-Out Tournament (4/17/2018-4/24/2018) Bombegranate's Garden Party Tournament.png|Bombegranate's Garden Party Tournament (4/24/2018-5/1/2018) File:Electric_Peashooter´s_Warped_Tournament.png|Electric Peashooter´s Warped Tournament (5/1/2018-5/8/2018) File:Lightning_Reed´s_Brainstorm_Tournament.png|Lightning Reed´s Brainstorm Tournament (5/8/2018-5/15/2018) ElectricCurrantsGardenPartyTournament.jpg|Electric Currant´s Garden Party Tournament (5/15/2018-5/22/2018) ElectricBlueberrysBrainstormTournament.jpg|Electric Blueberry´s Brainstorm Tournament (5/22/2018-5/29/2018) ColdSnapdragonsEscalatingTournament.jpg|Cold Snapdragon's Escalating Tournament (5/29/2018-6/5/2018) Solar Tomato´s Warped Tournament.png|Solar Tomato´s Warped Tournament (6/5/2018-6/12/2018) Aloe's Escalating Tournament.png|Aloe´s Escalating Tournament (6/12/2018-6/19/2018) HollyBarriersEscalatingTournament.jpg|Holly Barrier's Escalating Tournament (6/19/2018-6/26/2018) Strawburst´s All-Out Tournament.png|Strawburst´s All-Out Tournament (6/26/2018-7/3/2018) Bombegranate´s Garden Party Tournament Revision 1.png|Bombegranate´s Garden Party Tournament (7/3/2018-7/10/2018) Explode-o-Nut's All-Out Tournament Revision 1.png|Explode-o-nut's All-Out Tournament (7/10/2018-7/17/2018) Special Event - Grapeshot Double Shot.png|Grapeshot´s Double Shot Tournament (7/17/2018-7/19/2018) Grapeshot All-Out Tournament.png|Grapeshot's All-Out Tournament (7/19/2018-7/24/2018) Arma-mint's Garden Party Tournament.png|Arma-mint's Garden Party Tournament (7/24/2018-7/31/2018) Escape Root's Blitz Tournament.png|Escape Root's Blitz Tournament (7/31/2018-8/7/2018) Gold Bloom's Garden Party Tournament Revision 1.jpg|Gold Bloom's Garden Party Tournament (8/7/2018-8/14/2018) Apple Mortar's Escalating Tournament.jpg|Apple Mortar's Escalating Tournament (8/14/2018-8/21/2018) Toadstool's Warped Tournament.png|Toadstool's Warped Tournament (8/21/2018-8/28/2018) Snow Pea's All-Out Tournament.jpg|Snow Pea's All-Out Tournament (8/28/2018-9/4/2018) Contain-mint's Tournament.png|Contain-mint's Tournament (9/4/2018-9/11/2018) Shadow Peashooter's Tournament.png|Shadow Peashooter's Tournament (9/11/2018-9/18/2018) Parsnip's Tournament.png|Parsnip's Tournament (9/18/2018-9/25/2018) Homing Thistle's Tournament.png|Homing Thistle's Tournament (9/25/2018-10/2/2018) Starfruit's Tournament.png|Starfruit's Tournament (10/2/2018-10/9/2018) Cactus' Tournament.png|Cactus' Tournament (10/9/2018-10/16/2018) Ghost Pepper's Tournament.jpg|Ghost Pepper's Tournament (10/16/2018-10/23/2018) Jack O' Lantern's Tournament.jpg|Jack O' Lantern's Tournament (10/23/2018-10/30/2018) 3789_PvZ2_joust_hotdate_inter_EN_updated.png|Hot Date's Tournament (10/30/2018-11/6/2018) FirePeaAllOutMainPage.png|Fire Peashooter's Tournament (11/6/2018-11/13/2018) Sling Pea's Tournament.jpg|Sling Pea's Tournament (11/13/2018-11/20/2018) PowerLilysTournament.jpg|Power Lily's Tournament (11/20/2018-11/27/2018) WitchHazelsTournament.jpg|Witch Hazel's Tournament (11/27/2018-12/4/2018) Goo-Peashooter Tournament (Main Menu).jpg|Goo Peashooter's Tournament (12/4/2018-12/11/2018) MissileToe'sTournamentAd.jpg|Missile Toe's Tournament (12/11/2018-12/18/2018) Snow Pea's Tournament (Updated).png|Snow Pea's Tournament (12/18/2018-12/25/2018) Cold Snapdragon's Tournament (Updated).png|Cold Snapdragon's Tournament (12/25/2018-1/1/2019) Electric Peashooter's Tournament (Updated).png.JPG|Electric Peashooter's Tournament (1/1/2019-1/8/2019) Gold Bloom's Tournament (Updated).png|Gold Bloom's Tournament (1/8/2019-1/15/2019) Starfruit Tournament (Updated).png|Starfruit's Tournament (1/15/2019-1/22/2019) Electric Blueberry's Tournament (Updated).png|Electric Blueberry's Tournament (1/22/2019-1/29/2019) Snow Pea's All-Out Tournament.jpg|Snow Pea's All-Out Tournament (1/29/2019-2/5/2019) Hot Date's Tournament (Updated).png|Hot Date's Tournament (2/5/2019-2/12/2019) BloomingHeartsTournament.jpg|Blooming Heart's Tournament (2/12/2019-2/19/2019) GooPeashootersTournament.jpg|Goo Peashooter's Tournament (2/19/2019-2/26/2019) AilmintsTournament.jpg|Ail-mint's Tournament (2/26/2019-3/5/2019) Snap Pea Tournament.png|Snap Pea's Tournament (3/5/2019-3/12/2019) EnforcemintsTournament.jpg|Enforce-mint's Tournament (3/12/2019-3/19/2019) TorchwoodsTournament.jpg|Torchwood's Tournament (3/19/2019-3/26/2019) StrawburstsTournament.jpg|Strawburst's Tournament (3/26/2019-4/2/2019) Grapeshot's Tournament (Updated).png|Grapeshot's Tournament (4/2/2019-4/9/2019) Conceal-mint's Tournament.png|Conceal-mint's Tournament (4/9/2019-4/16/2019) DandelionsTournament.jpg|Dandelion's Tournament (4/16/2019-4/23/2019) Escape Root's Blitz Tournament.png|Escape Root's Blitz Tournament (4/23/2019-4/30/2019) ZoybeansGardenPartyTournament.jpg|Zoybean's Garden Party Tournament (4/30/2019-5/7/2019) AppleMortarsEscalatingTournament.jpg|Apple Mortar's Escalating Tournament (5/7/2019-5/11/2019) AppleMortarsBOOSTEDEscalatingTournament.jpg|Apple Mortar's BOOSTED Escalating Tournament (5/11/2019-5/14/2019) Wasabi Whip Escalating Tournament Main Menu.jpg|Wasabi Whip's Escalating Tournament (5/14/2019-5/20/2019) ZoybeanPodsBOSSFIGHTTournament.jpg|Zoybean Pod's BOSS FIGHT Tournament (5/20/2019-5/27/2019) Summer Daze Season - Dazey Chain Tournament.png|Dazey Chain's Tournament (5/27/2019-6/3/2019) ExplodeONutsTournamentSummerDaze.jpg|Explode-o-Nut's Tournament (6/3/2019-6/6/2019) ExplodeONutsBOOSTEDTournamentSummerDaze.jpg|Explode-o-Nut's BOOSTED Tournament (6/6/2019-6/10/2019) BombegranatesTournamentSummerDaze.jpg|Bombegranate's Tournament (6/10/2019-6/13/2019) Summer Daze Season - Bombegranate Boosted Tournament.png|Bombegranate's BOOSTED Tournament (6/13/2019-6/17/2019) DazeyChainsBOSSFIGHTTournament.jpg|Dazey Chain's BOSS FIGHT Tournament (6/17/2019-6/24/2019) EnlightenmentsTournament.jpg|Enlighten-mint's Tournament (6/24/2019-7/1/2019) ToadstoolsTournamentSolarSeasonMenu.jpg|Toadstool's Tournament (7/1/2019-7/4/2019) Enlighten-mint Solar Season - Toadstool Boosted Tournament.jpg|Toadstool's BOOSTED Tournament (7/4/2019-7/8/2019) SolarTomatosTournamentSolarSeason.jpg|Solar Tomato's Tournament (7/8/2019-7/11/2019) SolarTomatosBOOSTEDTournamentSolarSeason.jpg|Solar Tomato's BOOSTED Tournament (7/11/2019-7/15/2019) EnlightenmintsBOSSFIGHTTournament.jpg|Enlighten-mint's BOSS FIGHT Tournament (7/15/2019-7/22/2019) ElectriciTeasTournament.jpg|Electrici-tea's Tournament (7/22/2019-7/29/2019) Sapflingtournamentseason4ad.jpeg.jpg|Sap-fling's Tournament (7/29/2019-8/1/2019) Electrici-tea Shocking Season - Sap-fling Boosted Tournament.png|Sap-fling's BOOSTED Tournament (8/1/2019-8/5/2019) Electrici-tea Shocking Season - Goo-Peashooter Tournament.jpg|Goo Peashooter's Tournament (8/5/2019-8/8/2019) ShockingSeasonGooPeashooter'sBOOSTEDTournamentMenu.jpg|Goo Peashooter's Boosterama Tournament (8/8/2019-8/12/2019) Electrici-tea'sBOSSFIGHTTournament.jpg|Electrici-tea's BOSS FIGHT Tournament (8/12/2019-8/19/2019) Blastberry Vine's Tournament.jpg|Blastberry Vine's Tournament (8/19/2019-8/26/2019) Caulipower's Tournament Blastberry Vine's Season.jpg|Caulipower's Tournament (8/26/2019-8/29/2019) Caulipower Boosterama ad.png|Caulipower's BOOSTED Tournament (8/29/2019-9/2/2019) Sling Pea's Tournament Blastberry Vine's Season.jpg|Sling Pea's Tournament (9/2/2019-9/5/2019) Blastberry Vine Big Boom Season - Sling Pea Boosted Tournament.png|Sling Pea's BOOSTED Tournament (9/5/2019-9/9/2019) Blastberry Vine's BOSS FIGHT Tournament.jpg|Blastberry Vine's BOSS FIGHT Tournament (9/9/2019-9/16/2019) Pokra's Tournament.jpg|Pokra's Tournament (9/16/2019-9/23/2019) Cactus tournament ad.png|Cactus' Tournament (9/23/2019-9/26/2019) Pokra Party Season - Cactus' Boosted Tournament.png|Cactus' Boosted Tournament (9/26/2019-9/30/2019) Pokra's Party Season Gold Bloom's Tournament.jpg|Gold Bloom's Tournament (9/30/2019-10/3/2019) Pokra's Party Season Gold Bloom's BOOSTED Tournament.jpg|Gold Bloom's BOOSTED Tournament (10/3/2019-10/7/2019) Pokra boss tourney ad.png|Pokra's BOSS FIGHT Tournament (10/7/2019-10/14/2019) Pyre Vine's Tournament Menu.PNG|Pyre Vine's Tournament (10/14/2019-10/21/2019) Pyre Vine's Searing Season - Jack O' Lantern's Tournament.PNG|Jack O' Lantern's Tournament (10/21/2019-10/24/2019) Pyre Vine's Searing Season - Jack O' Lantern's BOOSTED Tournament.PNG|Jack O' Lantern's BOOSTED Tournament (10/24/2019-10/28/2019) Pyre Vine's Searing Season - Ghost Pepper's Tournament.PNG|Ghost Pepper's Tournament (10/28/2019-10/31/2019) Pyre Vine's Searing Season - Ghost Pepper's BOOSTED Tournament.PNG|Ghost Pepper's BOOSTED Tournament (10/31/2019-11/4/2019) Pyre Vine's Searing Season - Pyre Vine's BOSS FIGHT Tournament.PNG|Pyre Vine's BOSS FIGHT Tournament (11/4/2019-11/11/2019) Pumpkin's Safety Season - Pumpkin's Tournament.png|Pumpkin's Tournament (11/11/2019-11/18/2019) Pumpkin's Safety Season - Witch Hazel's Tournament.PNG|Witch Hazel's Tournament (11/18/2019-11/21/2019) Pumpkin's Safety Season - Witch Hazel's BOOSTED Tournament.PNG|Witch Hazel's BOOSTED Tournament (11/21/2019-11/25/2019) Pumpkin's Safety Season - Power Lily's Tournament.PNG|Power Lily's Tournament (11/25/2019-11/28/2019) Pumpkin's Safety Season - Power Lily's BOOSTED Tournament.PNG|Power Lily's BOOSTED Tournament (11/28/2019-12/2/2019) Pumpkin's Safety Season - Pumpkin's BOSS FIGHT Tournament.PNG|Pumpkin's BOSS FIGHT Tournament (12/2/2019-12/9/2019) Ice Bloom's Year-End Season - Ice Bloom's Tournament.PNG|Ice Bloom's Tournament (12/9/2019-12/16/2019) Ice Bloom's Year-End Season - Cold Snapdragon's Tournament.png|Cold Snapdragon's Tournament (12/16/2019-12/19/2019) Ice Bloom's Year-End Season - Cold Snapdragon's BOOSTED Tournament.PNG|Cold Snapdragon's BOOSTED Tournament (12/19/2019-12/23/2019) Ice_Bloom_Year-End_Season_-_Missile_Toe_Tournament.png|Missile Toe's Tournament (12/23/2019-12/26/2019) Ice Bloom’s Year-End Season - Missile Toe’s BOOSTED Tournament.png|Missile Toe's BOOSTED Tournament (12/26/2019-12/30/2019) Ice Bloom's Year-End Season - Ice Bloom's BOSS FIGHT Tournament.PNG|Ice Bloom's BOSS FIGHT Tournament (12/30/2019-1/6/2020) Ultomato's Ultimate Season - Ultomato's Tournament.PNG|Ultomato's Tournament (1/6/2020-1/13/2020) Ultomato's Ultimate Season - Starfruit's Tournament.PNG|Starfruit's Tournament (1/13/2020-1/16/2020) Ultomato's Ultimate Season - Starfruit's BOOSTED Tournament.PNG|Starfruit's BOOSTED Tournament (1/16/2020-1/20/2020) Ultomato's Ultimate Season - Torchwood's Tournament.PNG|Torchwood's Tournament (1/20/2020-1/23/2020) Ultomato's Ultimate Season - Torchwood's BOOSTED Tournament.PNG|Torchwood's BOOSTED Tournament (1/23/2020-1/27/2020) Ultomato's Ultimate Season - Ultomato's BOSS FIGHT Tournament.PNG|Ultomato's BOSS FIGHT Tournament (1/27/2020-2/3/2020) Blooming Heart's Sociable Season - Blooming Heart's Tournament.PNG|Blooming Heart's Tournament (2/3/2020-2/10/2020) Blooming Heart's Sociable Season - Goo Peashooter's Tournament.PNG|Goo Peashooter's Tournament (2/10/2020-2/13/2020) Blooming Heart's Sociable Season - Goo Peashooter's BOOSTED Tournament.PNG|Goo Peashooter's BOOSTED Tournament (2/13/2020-2/17/2020) Blooming Heart's Sociable Season - Bombegranate's Tournament.PNG|Bombegranate's Tournament (2/17/2020-2/20/2020) Blooming Heart's Sociable Season - Bombegranate's BOOSTED Tournament.PNG|Bombegranate's BOOSTED Tournament (2/20/2020-2/24/2020) Video Battlez Gameplay Walkthrough Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2